Recovery and Reflection
Recovery and Reflection is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in Hope Farm in Colony 6, between Fiora and Dunban at purple affinity. Introduction Fiora: '''It’s horrible to think of what the Mechon did to Colony 6. '''Dunban: Yes. The devastation here was far worse than in Colony 9. Fiora: There were two things we had that they didn’t: Shulk and the Monado. Dunban: Yes. Not that their Defence Force was anything to sneeze at... But in the end, the Mechon just overwhelmed them. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''makes me sad.'' So many lives lost. And Sharla lost someone so close to her. Dunban: Many lives were sacrificed. More than could ever be justified. Even now that I know the reasons behind the Mechon’s actions. Fiora: Everyone here just wanted to protect the people they loved. They didn’t deserve this. Dunban: To protect those who we love, we often must sacrifice everything. Fiora: ''must have been really tough.'' The Colony 9 attack is so vivid in my mind. I can hear Shulk's scream as the metal-faced Mechon attacked me. Dunban: Shulk was a wreck after that. I’d never seen the boy so distraught. I imagine that’s how the people of Colony 6 felt. Fiora: I made up my mind after that. I decided I’d never endanger myself so thoughtlessly again. Dunban: I should hope so too, Fiora. I won’t forget his cries, and I don’t wish to hear them again. Fiora: I’ll be more careful in future. That’s my promise to you, Dunban. I won’t throw my life away. Dunban: I’ll hold you to that promise. We’d all miss you too much if you were gone. Me, Shulk, Reyn... Fiora: I know. It was a silly thing to do. No matter how tough the battle is, how scary it gets... We all need to stick together. Dunban: Yes. That’s the only way. OK! I think it’s time we were getting back to the others. They might be getting worried. Fiora: After what happened, I bet Shulk is afraid to let me out of his sight. Come on, Dunban, hurry it up! Dunban: I promise you, Fiora... I’ll never let you come to such harm again. Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''makes me sad.'' So many lives lost. And Sharla lost someone so close to her. Dunban: Many lives were sacrificed. More than could ever be justified. Even now that I know the reasons behind the Mechon’s actions. Fiora: Everyone here just wanted to protect the people they loved. They didn’t deserve this. Dunban: To protect those who we love, we often must sacrifice everything. Fiora: ''why, Dunban?'' Why couldn’t we have all lived in peace? Dunban: Hindsight is a wonderful thing, Fiora. But what’s done is done. I, too, wish we could have settled our differences sooner. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Fiora: Just think... If this stupid war with the Mechon had never happened... Dunban: I know. We might have had an even better peace than we’re striving for. But I’ll tell you a secret, Fiora. I think I fit better into the world we’re living in now. Fiora: Me too, Dunban. The world is a complicated place, with all its war and struggle. But I can’t quite imagine life without all that. Dunban: Hopefully Colony 6 is free of it now, though. The people here deserve a real home. Fiora: Definitely. But you know what that means, right? You and me have to help out. Don’t start complaining, Dunban! Dunban: Me? Complain? Never! I’ll be glad to help out. Just don’t overdo it, OK? Leave all the heavy lifting to me and Reyn. Fiora: I know, I know. Anyway, we’d better not keep Shulk waiting. He’ll start to worry. Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''should say sorry.'' I mean... we should say something. You know, to the survivors. Dunban: What would we say? ‘Sorry we didn’t get here in time with our magical sword.’ How well would they take that? Fiora: I know, but... Here we are, alive and well. We’ve barely even helped with the reconstruction. We could give money or food, but I feel like that wouldn’t be enough. Dunban: There’s only so much we can do. Ultimately, the people who live here have to rebuild their lives. And that’s up to them Fiora: ''guess you’re right.'' Dunban: So you see that they have to do this with their own hands. It’s an accomplishment that will stay with them forever. If we did it all for them, it wouldn’t be the same. Fiora: Yes, it totally makes sense to me now. You’re right, Dunban. My brother, the cleverest Homs alive! Dunban: I think it’s just that I have a few years on you and the others. When you get to my age, you’ll come to the same conclusion. Fiora: I don’t know about that. I think it’s more because of the experiences you’ve had. Dunban: Before my injury, I was fortunate enough to see a lot of Bionis. And I rebuilt our house more than a few times. Fiora: I remember! We rebuilt our home, and that’s what makes it so special. That feeling of getting back on our feet made me happy and confident. Dunban: That’s exactly what I’m talking about. Sounds like my work here is done. How about we look for the others? Fiora: OK! Lots to do. And lots to see as well! Loss (-8) Fiora: ''should say sorry.'' I mean... we should say something. You know, to the survivors. Dunban: What would we say? ‘Sorry we didn’t get here in time with our magical sword.’ How well would they take that? Fiora: I know, but... Here we are, alive and well. We’ve barely even helped with the reconstruction. We could give money or food, but I feel like that wouldn’t be enough. Dunban: There’s only so much we can do. Ultimately, the people who live here have to rebuild their lives. And that’s up to them. Fiora: ''that really how you feel?'' Dunban: It is. I know it’s hard not to worry. It’s not as if I don’t want to help. But don’t forget we have another task ahead of us. Fiora: You’re right, as always. We need to finish what we set out to do. That’s what matters most. Dunban: And don’t forget it benefits them as much as us. We’re fighting for the entire world. Fiora: Dunban, you’re so strong. I wish I had your resolve. Dunban: It’s all a matter of perspective. But I understand why you find it difficult to deal with this. It just means you truly care. Fiora: Thank you. The truth is, my mind is made up. It’s my heart that wavers. I’m sorry, Dunban. Dunban: What are you apologising for? You’re my sister, and I wouldn’t want you to be any other way. I’m glad you’re here by my side. You make me proud. Fiora: Eurgh, I can’t believe you just said all that! How embarrassing! Right, come on. We need to get back. Can’t keep Shulk waiting! Dunban: OK, I get the message, Come on then. Category:Colony 6 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts